


I'll Say Hey (You'll Say Baby)

by gentliam (OnceStarted)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Liam-centric, M/M, Weddings, domestic ziam, lots of weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceStarted/pseuds/gentliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are where Liam gets to watch the people he loves celebrate their love, and where he gets to dance with Zayn to that one enrique iglesias song he swears up and down he doesn’t cry at. Three months, three weddings, well sort of, and the one big question Liam still asn't asked.</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam and Zayn spend an exceptionally large portion of 2020 at weddings that aren’t their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say Hey (You'll Say Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of that andrew allen song, loving you tonight, (which is where the title comes from) and a slowed down piano version of they don't know about us. I deeply apologize. 
> 
> A huge thanks and virtual gift basket to suddenclaarityharry  who can be found here on ao3 as Zayniam for reading through this atrocity when it was still rough as guts.

“You have two seconds to get your butt down stairs before I am leaving without you Malik.” Liam glanced down at his watch one more time. He loved Zayn, he really did, but he took the term ‘fashionably late’ to the extreme. If they didn’t get going soon they were going to hit traffic and then, well. Liam didn’t really want to think about how that was going to turn out. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming just give me a sec.” Zayn’s voice drifted down from the stairs. You’d think after being to three weddings in the span of 3 months Zayn would be a little bit better at being organised. More so, Liam thinks, for this particular wedding. Another glance at his watch and Liam started to worry his lip between his teeth.  

“No, we need to leave, five minutes ago, Zayn. This is ridiculous. What on earth are you doing up there?”

 “Fuck, I can’t find my other cuff link, can you come help me?”

Liam sighed, making his way quickly up the stairs he was not going to be late for this god damn wedding too much was riding on it going perfectly. Because this was Louis and Harry’s wedding and they deserved the perfect day. Liam and Zayn had been lucky, so damn lucky and it had always bothered him, that they had let Harry and Lou take all the heat, when they should have been getting it too. He was eternally grateful and guilty so he’d grit his teeth and helped Louis pick out table settings, accompanied them to the seemingly hundreds of venue viewings because he owed it to them, for everything they’d done for Zayn and him. So he refused to accept that they would be late. For the above reasons but also the thought of facing the full force of Louis Tomlinson’s verbal abuse because his, albeit poorly chosen, best man couldn’t find his damn cufflink, was objectively terrifying. 

“Louis is going to fucking kill us, you know that right?” Zayn’s sarcastic mumble in reply made Liam smile despite his irritation. Louis knew damn well what he was getting into asking Zayn to be his best man. Doesn’t mean that Liam wouldn’t still worry about it though.

“Stop whinging an’ come help me.”

Liam pushed through the door of their bedroom, the room was pretty immaculate, which was the first thing that tipped Liam off. Usually when Zayn lost something, particularly something important, he’d tip the room in question upside down. But there were no draws open with items of clothing hanging out. The bed, while not made, looked the same as it had when they’d both rolled out of it that morning. The covers bunched up on Zayn’s side because, like always, Zayn made a fuss about waking up. So as his eyes drifted from the bed looking for Zayn, finding him on one knee in the small space between their bookcase and the bed, Liam’s heart jumped into his throat.

“What, what are you doing?”

Zayn lips lifted in the corners pulling his mouth into a soft smile. “Liam, I, I love you. It’s something I say a lot but I mean it, with everything I am.” Liam’s eyes grew wide, was Zayn really, was this happening now? Zayn was proposing, kneeling on their bedroom floor pouring out his heart and Liam couldn’t breathe. Even with all the weddings they have been to this year, they hadn’t really talked about marriage, save that one drunk conversation, which Liam was pretty sure Zayn didn’t remember. Liam wanted it, hell yeah he wanted it. Couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone but Zayn. “I, I know we’ve spent a lot of time at other people’s weddings this year, and I know we haven’t really talked about it, this isn’t me freaking out or trying to fit in, or whatever. This is, this what I want. I want you, I want us, for the rest of my life, you know?” Liam could see Zayn start to shift, swaying the way he did when he was nervous, and, despite the shock he was in, he instinctually took his hands, kneeling down in front of him, entwining their fingers. “I’m horrible at this, I’m sorry. Always been bad at public speaking.  All I know for sure is that I want to be with you, when the sun rises, when it sets, and all the moments in between. I want to face the world with you by my side. So, um, Liam, will you marry me?”

****

 

Niall had beaten them all to the aisle, or was the first to go down, depending on who you talked to. The Horan – Carmichael wedding was the biggest event Mullingar had seen since the dawn of time. Not that the wedding itself was a big event. It had been a pretty small affair but, considering the way that small Irish villages worked, the whole place had been abuzz for the weeks prior. Everyone waiting on baited breath for a glimpse of the bride and groom to be. Niall being Niall was all about giving the people what they wanted and had decided to throw a stag night that rivalled _The Hangover_. Fortunately, all members of the wedding party were accounted for come morning.

They’d all been groomsmen, the four of them, standing with Bressie as the best man. Huddling in a small room at the back of the church, the six of them had bustled against each other fixing ties and sharing laughs.

“Your tie’s a little crooked, here let me.” Zayn’s fingers brushed underneath his chin, fiddling with Liam’s tie. He knew that Zayn’s was a little nervous. Bressie had fixed his tie not a moment before but he allowed Zayn to satisfy his restlessness and just hummed, Zayn’s delicate fingers dancing along his collar. It was more than just Niall’s wedding, it was the beginning of a new chapter. The first of them to tie the knot. They were officially adults. They would have ‘married friends’. Liam still felt 17, still felt like his world was moving too fast. But looking at Zayn, at the rest of his boys, they’d achieved so much in so little time and now they were starting on another journey. Together but better, that’s what Louis had said, together but better.  “There, you look good babe.”

Liam huffed a breath, smiling he reached out to tuck a loose strand of Zayn’s hair behind his ear.

“So do you. You know how I feel about you in this suit.” His hands ran down Zayn’s chest before resting on his hips. Their suits were a midnight blue. Liam had been a little hesitant about the orange tie and pocket square. Niall was adamant that it would look good, Liam trusted the Irishman’s fashion sense about as much as he trusted Harry’s sense of direction. However, he had quickly changed his mind once seeing Zayn deck out in one of their fittings. The contrast had complimented Zayn’s skin tone in such a way that Liam had never wanted to physically tear clothing off someone as much as he did sitting watching the tailor check measurements. They’d held eye contact while the older man had taken some pins and adjusted his jacket, slimming it further. To say that Liam was looking forward to getting Zayn out of the suit was the understatement of the century.

Niall had paused right before they were supposed to head out to the front, getting their attention by clapping his hands together.

“Alrighty lads, before I can get too emotional or messy, I want to thank you all for coming up and standing with me today. Means a lot. Bressie, I couldn’t have done any of this without you, truly, Eliza sends her thanks,” he winked at Bressie who stood to his left. “And you lot,” Niall gestured to Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn, “I can’t think of a better reason to get the band back together, you are my brothers and I couldn’t imagine getting hitched without you.” Louis looked between them tilting his head to the side, because they had only been home from tour for about a month before the wedding.

“Eh, Niall I’m hoping you’re not still drunk from last night, because Eliza will castrate you before you can say I do.” 

Niall threw his head back in laughter and gathered them all together in a group hug.

“Not drunk, Lou, promise. Just always wanted to say that. I love you pricks, all of you.” They held each other for a moment relishing in the moment understanding that this was it, they were really growing up. Nothing like buying a house or bringing home pets, this was big they were beginning to settle down, really carve out lives as individuals. Liam remembers glancing around the tight circle of testosterone, his eyes sought out Zayn and a soft smile was directed back to him. He was happy, happy for Niall who’d found someone he loved and who loved him back just as fiercely. Happy that he’d was able to be a part of celebrating this moment and happy that even though they were getting older, he still got to share the best moments with his best friends.  The moment was broken by Bressie who, in his duties as best man, alerted them that it was the bride who was supposed to be late not the groom.

“C’mon lads, let’s go get this show on the road.”

****

Gemma’s wedding, or the wedding that wasn’t really a wedding had happened not two weeks after Niall and Eliza got back from their honeymoon. The invitation had slipped through Liam and Zayn’s mail slot early on a Tuesday morning. They were in the process of writing the seventh album, which had been taxing to say the least. After the success of their last album having had more time to actually write and toss ideas around, having more control, tensions had reached a bit of a breaking point. Liam had always wondered when his and Louis’ good streak would end. He was having flashbacks of being seventeen and wondering if they could hold off killing each other until after they released their first single. He hated that their bickering was dampening the mood, it was hard being creative and enthusiastic when your two main songwriters are bitching at each other about lyrical progressions.

Shuffling back into the flat, Liam had actually stepped on the envelope. If Zayn hadn’t been actively not listening to Liam whine about what Louis was or wasn’t doing they might have missed it altogether.

“He legitimately thinks that sunrise fits, and it doesn’t fit. It has to have at least three syllable to make that verse work and he’s being a right tit about it.”

“Oh, babe, look. A letter.”

Caught between being a little upset that Zayn wasn’t indulging him in his moan and excited for actual post, Liam turned around in time to see Zayn picking up the invite.

“No address, that’s weird.” The letter had ‘Liam & Zayn’ flowing across the front in black ink. Zayn flipped the letter in his hands moving to open it. “No return address either, double weird.”

Liam placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, fingers digging slightly catching his attention. “Are you sure you should be opening that? That has creepy stalker written all over it, Zayn. No address, no return address. There could be arsenic in there for all you know, I vote we don’t open it.”

Zayn lifted an eyebrow at Liam, regarding him with what Liam affectionately referred to as his ‘Liam’s being an idiot’ glare. “How many people actually know where we live, Li? The boys, and family and some friends. You watch too much telly.”

“Your funeral, I’m just going to stand over there.” Liam pointed to a prime position down the hallway far away from their front door and buffet.

“Right, you do that.” Zayn lifted the seal of the envelope gently before prising the cardstock inside out. 

Liam couldn’t bring himself to move too far away and watched with keen interest as Zayn’s mouth fell open.

“Harry is going to fucking flip.”

_Gemma and Michael are Married!_

_And we would love for you to come and celebrate our elopement/youthful stupidity/mature thriftiness/brilliant spontaneity by getting spectacularly drunk in the name of love and all of the above._

_If you are reading this you’ve been handpicked as an important person in our life and thus you are required at Anise from 6pm til late on Friday 5 th June._

_Don’t forget you were handpicked so we know you are free!_

_Love Always Gemma and Michael_

Liam had made his way over to Zayn about the time he’d mentioned the elopement, rereading over his shoulder he let out a soft chuckle, breath bristling against Zayn’s neck.

“Here’s hoping he was in on it.” Zayn let out his own laugh and leaned back against Liam, flipping the invite over to peer at the hand drawn map.

-

Liam leaned heavy against the bar, watching as Zayn threw his head back in laughter, Louis doubled over in front of him. The smile on his lips grew wider as he took a sip of his beer.

“Enjoying the view?”  Gemma had slid in beside him having broken away from the crowd that had been following her all night.

“Yeah, I am.” Chuckling he turned to look at her. Gemma always had a knack for making the simple beautiful and she glowed dressed in a white slip dress, an homage to the occasion. He gazed at her smile, and the way her eyes danced around the room. Liam had always thought of her as a sister, closer in age than Ruth and Nic, always game for a laugh and he was proud of her, for taking life by the balls and just doing what made her happy. He knew, maybe better than most people, that life didn’t always give you a choice on how things played out, so when you had the chance you had to take it.

Harry and Anne had no idea that Michael and Gemma had gotten hitched and things had been a little tense earlier on in the evening.  They’d stood united, calmly hoping for the best. But Anne and Harry had both come round before Gemma could launch into her prepared speech.  It wasn’t long before words of frustration and confusion turned into sobs of joy. 

“You having a good night?”

“Yeah I am, was a bit nervous, but everything turned out okay. Michael kept saying it would be alright. But he’s never seen Haz angry, so I had my doubts.” She glanced over to where her husband was talking with Harry, hands flying animatedly as they talked about something.

“Congratulations by the way, not sure if we mentioned that but, yeah we’re really happy for you. Michael is a great guy, he’s lucky to have you.”

Gemma laid a hand against Liam’s chest, the champagne from earlier in the evening softening her expression and making her sway just the slightest.

“Thank you, you did, you both did actually but thank you all the same. It means a lot. I know we took a risk, but god I love the bugger and it felt right, you know? Not to have the big hullabaloo.” She giggled and tossed her head in Zayn’s direction before waggling her eyebrows pointedly at Liam.

“So when am _I_ getting the invitation to the wedding of the year?”

Liam looked at her a little confused, “Wedding of the year? What do you mean?”

Her small hand slapped him hand against the chest, “You and Zayn, you knob. When are you finally going to lock that down legally?”

Liam couldn’t help his gaze wandering over to Zayn, standing tall next to Louis and Niall in the far corner of the intimate bar. The soft lighting fell over him in a way that highlighted the tops of his cheekbones. Liam knew that’s where they were heading, happily ever after, legally bound to one another and all that. They’d yet to talk about it, maybe once this year settled down a bit after the novelty of the beginning of their break wore off.  They’d find time to sit down and chat about it, mostly semantics, because Liam knew, they both wanted this.

“We haven’t actually talked about it yet.”

Gemma looked at him incredulously, “What?”

 “I mean, like seriously talked about it. We both want it, but we haven’t had like, an adult discussion about it.”

Zayn caught his eye from across the room, a soft smile settling on his face.

“Well you better get on that, I’m only going to have this figure for so long, and I want to look good in the photos.”

He laughed and she slinked away as Zayn made his way over to where they were standing. She winked at him quickly before tangling herself under Michael’s arms, joining in his conversation with Harry.

Zayn’s shoulder bumped against his as he settled in beside him at the bar.

“What were you and Gem talking about? She left in a hurry.”

Liam snaked a hand around Zayn’s waist fiddling with the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Mainly about her shot gun wedding. A little about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Liam placed a small kiss on Zayn’s jaw.

“Definitely, only good things.”

Zayn looked up at him then, eyes slowly blinking, his pupil’s dark with the low lighting and something else. The burgundy button-down he was wearing had been rolled up at the sleeves, exposing his forearms and tattoos. It had lost a couple more buttons from the top since leaving their flat. Liam wondered if there would ever be a point in time when he wouldn’t find himself aroused by simply looking at Zayn. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Zayn’s voice was barely above a whisper, his fingers punctuating the words as they trailed up Liam’s arm. 

The answer was no, Zayn would always be attractive to him, his only weakness. To be fair it was a pretty great weakness to have. Albeit they still had to keep some sort of decorum while out in public. Liam shifted a little allowing for him to adjust himself while pulling Zayn closer.

“Zayn” Liam drew out the vowel, and covered Zayn’s wandering hand with one of his own, “it’s barely ten, can you hang out for another hour?”

Zayn regarded him seriously, before pulling at Liam’s loosened tie. Zayn was going to be the death of him, his smile grew wider.

“One more drink Payne, then we are going home.”

He was going to have to push up having that conversation.

****

Liam didn’t know how or why they got invited, but he wasn’t complaining. Niall’s reception was one thing, but this, this was wild. Everyone who was anyone in Britain was here. Liam was pretty sure he’d seen Emily Blunt talking to Gordon Ramsey a moment ago and Zayn had sworn up and down that Prince Harry was here. Liam had scoffed but had been keeping an eye out for royal ginger hair since. 

The event was black tie, but their bowties had been discarded long ago, left behind on the back of silk draped chairs. The mood had softened as the hour ticked into the early morning. People had slowly started to disappear into the night, the wedded couple danced their last dance and had slipped away on the whooping cry of friends and family.  Zayn and Liam were still swaying together on the dance floor, one of only a few couples left out there. They were both on the tipsy side of drunk, the fairy lights and stars had started to blur together in Liam’s vision. Zayn though, Zayn was as clear as day. The shell of his ear, the wispy strands of his hair and line of his jaw.

“We should do that” He surprised himself by speaking, the words stumbling out in a hushed tone, just for Zayn.

“Mm what? You smell really good.” Zayn didn’t move from where his head was rested against Liam’s shoulder, nose nestled against his neck. They continued swaying with the soft strings.

“Me and you, we should do that.”

“Do what?”

“Get married.” Zayn didn’t seem startled, which Liam figured meant that maybe he hadn’t heard him. Was that a good thing? He’d been meaning to have this conversation with Zayn for weeks now. However this is not exactly how he'd planed for it to happen.

There was a brief pause as the music changed. They continued to rock, adjusting their tempo slightly. 

“Married? Liam James Payne, are you proposing to me?”

Liam held Zayn tighter to him, not wanting to stop their dancing but to offer some sort of stability, because that was what it sounded like. It sounded like he just half-assed a proposal to the love of his life, while they were drunk, at somebody else’s wedding.

“No, I just I think we should do it.”

“Now? I’m a bit tired, Li,” Zayn yawned, nuzzling closer into Liam, “and a little drunk. We could do it in the morning.” Zayn’s indifferent tone made Liam giggle, the peaks of his cheeks meeting his tired eyes.

“Not now babe, but like later, yeah, you want to, right?”

“Marry you? Hmmmm, yes please.” Zayn tapped his fingers along Liam’s shoulder blade grinning into the side of his neck. “I like you in a suit.”

“This isn’t my proposal. I just, I wanted to clarify.”

Zayn lifted his head enough to catch Liam’s eyes smiling he nodded.

“Okay, consider it clarified.”

“Love you, zee.”

“Me too.”

The DJ called ‘last dance’, they pulled each other a little closer, chest to chest, and heart to heart. As the last chords rang out on the now vastly empty dance floor, Liam figured himself one of the luckiest people alive. 

****

Liam was hyper aware of where his fingers rested against Zayn’s knuckles, he could feel his heartbeat and he considered how their hands fitted together. They’d spent a lot of time holding hands. Of all the things they did together, clasping Zayn’s hand in his own would always be his favourite. Looking from their hands, he found Zayn staring back at him, brows furrowed in apprehension. There was no way he’d say no. But Liam just wanted to look, to pause this moment and take Zayn in. Because this Zayn, his Zayn, his _boyfriend_ , wouldn’t be here much longer. It would be Zayn, his _fiancé,_ and there was something about that concept that both terrified him and excited him beyond belief. They’d look the same, sure, but the way anticipation pulled at Zayn’s forehead, the way he bit the inside of his cheek. They’d never have this moment again, and maybe it was selfish but Liam just wanted to hold this moment for a second longer.

“Liam?” Zayn pulled his focus back, he blinked and let the smile engulf his face.

“Of course, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Zayn yanked on their clasped hands, pulling them both up on their knees. Fingers separating only to find the back of Liam’s neck, tangling in the short hairs there.

“I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Liam huffs out a chuckle, his hands cupping Zayn’s jaw.

“I’m so fucking in love with _you_.”

When they kissed, they collided like they always did. Ebbing and flowing, pulling and pushing. It’s hungry and full of something so like them, but so different to anything they’ve felt before. Liam moved his hands from Zayn’s jaw, clasping them both behind his neck.  He bit at his bottom lips and kissed Zayn with everything he had left. Because this was it, it was their future, in this moment and the moments to come. As they broke away, breathing heavily, leaning against one another, Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

They stayed that way for a couple more breaths before Zayn hit him on the leg.

“You got me so distracted, I totally forgot about the ring.”

The velvet box still lay discarded by Zayn’s thigh from where Liam had placed it when he took his hands. The platinum band shone proudly from the white cushion it was nestled in.  Zayn turned his hand out so it was palm up asking silently for Liam’s. He offered it, shivering slightly as the cool metal slid down his finger. The air hung around them, like the world had stopped moving for the fraction of a second it took for the ring to settle against the base of Liam’s knuckle.

Despite everything telling him to do the opposite, Liam tugged at Zayn so that they could stand. When they were on their feet, Liam couldn’t help but pull Zayn in against him, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“You know Louis and Harry are going to kill us if we steal their thunder.”

“We are already about 30 mins late, I can’t imagine they’ll be able to get much angrier than that.”

Liam looked down at his watch and groaned, but Zayn grasped his chin, tilting his head back up and stole a quick kiss.”

 “We’ll leave right now and they’ll live. Plus it’s not like we have to tell them straight away.” Zayn laughed, resting his forehead on Liam’s.

“True.”

They were supposed to be moving towards the door, towards the car that was now definitely waiting for them. But Liam couldn’t stop looking at the ring on his finger, feeling his cheeks rise, straining in the strength of his smile.

 “Oh no, we are doomed.” Liam whipped his head up, not expecting the mocking expression he was getting from Zayn.

“What you on about now?”

“They are going to take one look at your goofy looking face and know straight away. We’ve got no hope.” Zayn threw his arm around Liam’s shoulder, directing them out of the bedroom and towards the top of the stairs.

“My goofy face? What about your shit eating grin, you look like the cat that got the cream.”

“Well I did, didn’t I?” Zayn stopped them halfway down the stairs, grabbing Liam by the waist and pulling him hard against him. “I got you.”

 “Well, it ain’t official yet, lover boy. Don’t count your eggs till they’re in the basket.” Liam shook his head, tugging on Zayn, getting them down the last couple of steps. Zayn slowed enough that the hand he was holding was pulling at Liam, stretching his arm behind him.

“We could pull a Gemma and Michael,” Liam stopped, and turned to look at Zayn.

“I’d do that in a heartbeat, if that was what you really wanted, I wouldn’t hesitate. But, I know you.”

“So you’re gonna make an honest man out of me.”

Liam sighed, they’d been to some really nice, some really different, and some really special weddings this year. Watched some of their favourite people fall in love and celebrate it. He never imagined this would be how it felt being engaged, knowing soon they too would get to celebrate it with everyone that they loved. It was like a sugar high, like running offstage after their first sold out show. Like coming home after being away for months on end. Like kissing Zayn for the first time when they were 17 and both scared out of their minds. It felt right and it felt scary and it was all together wonderful. But Liam knew the best was yet to come.

Tugging on Zayn’s hand once more, he pulled them out the door and towards the car that would take them to the second best wedding they’d ever attended. 

“I guess, since you asked so nicely.”

 

 


End file.
